


Consoling a Demon

by LazuliAlekto



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, chapter 16 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliAlekto/pseuds/LazuliAlekto
Summary: “Did you feel it?” he whispered.Lazuli grimaced, but she didn’t want to lie to him, so she nodded against his neck.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 104





	Consoling a Demon

Mammon had vanished.

The moment everything had settled somewhat, it had been Mammon Lazuli looked for, searching the room to find him gone. As she started to panic Lucifer placed his hand on her shoulder, tilting his head towards the door. When she glanced around the room again, Lucifer had turned, shielding her departure from the others.

She would thank him later.

Out in the hallway, she leaned against the wall, eyes closed as she fought down the tears that threatened. She could see every detail of the distraught expression on Mammon’s face as he held her other self. The self that had died in his arms. He’d been begging anyone who would listen, his voice cracking, eyes pleading.

Lazuli’s heart had broken as she watched his agony.

Everyone teased him about how blushy and awkward he got when his feelings for her were brought up, but Lazuli knew the Mammon he hid from every one. He was incredibly sweet and very protective. To see him kneeling, cradling her body close, begging, on the point of breaking had torn her to shreds inside.

Damn Barbatos and damn Diavolo for letting that happen.

They could have stopped things before it got that far.

She ran up the stairs, heading straight to Mammon’s door, tapping on it. There was no answer, but she could hear movement inside, so she pushed the door open. He was standing in the centre of his room, head down, silver hair falling over his face, hiding it. She rushed over and wrapped her arms around him.

He stiffened, then melted against her, harsh sobs tearing from his throat. Lazuli stroked his back, ran her fingers through his hair, crooned his name softly trying to comfort him.

“Did you feel it?” he whispered.

Lazuli grimaced, but she didn’t want to lie to him, so she nodded against his neck. “Sort of. There was a flash of pain and then I was…well, in this body.”

“Fuck,” he hissed, holding her tighter. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

“Shh, it’s ok,” she murmured. She let him cry against her, holding her own tears at bay. “I’m here, Mammon. I know that had to be hard, I’m so sorry.”

“So…you’re…you…I’m so confused.”

She stroked his hair, pressing a kiss to his wet cheek, “it’s ok, I think we all are.” She pulled back and cupped his face, searching his red rimmed gaze, “I’m me, alright. And you’re my best demon. My Mammon.”

His cheeks went pink as they always did, she could feel the warmth beneath her palms. He tried to avert those pretty blue eyes, but she held him fast, shaking her head.

“No, don’t hide from me.”

He coloured more the longer she held his gaze, “Laz…”

“You were the first to make a pact with me, the first to be my friend, you’ve looked after me, made sure I was happy,” she said softly, thumbs caressing his cheeks. “I adore you, Mammon. I would never have put you through that. If I’d known that would happen I would have refused to let Barbatos do anything.”

Mammon sniffed, his misery easing. His hold relaxed, but he did not let go, for once letting her hug him and show him affection without shouting or running off.

For once he was being serious.

He bit his lip, frowning, “I thought it was Lucy that you wanted…”

She smiled softly, “Oh, sweetie,” she crooned. “I do want him, and I told him that, but I want you just as much.” She kissed the tip of his nose making his eyes go wide. “You are adorable.” He blinked down at her, incredulous.

“R…really?” When she nodded, his expression turned to one of an excited puppy, so much more like his usual self that she laughed and hugged him tighter. “Of course ya do, I’m the Great Mammon,” he crowed.

Lazuli laughed again, “no, you’re my sweet, silly Mammon. I love you just the way you are.”

Mammon went very still, then she heard a choking noise. Alarmed, she pulled back to see him gaping like Levi’s goldfish Henry if he’d flopped out of his bowl.

“Y…y…ya love…m…me?”

Lazuli laughed, “yes, I love you, you big dummy. Had you not noticed that?” His eyes were so wide, he looked so stunned. She cocked her head, “you really didn’t know?”

He shook his head, “I…but…Lucy…”

“Well, yeah, like I said, I want you too.”

Mammon growled, that adorable kittenish growl that made her shiver and giggle at the same time, all sound from Lazuli stolen when he pressed his mouth to hers in an act far braver than anything else he’d done. She moaned as he parted her lips with his tongue, eager and insistent, hands tangled in her hair to create a better angle.

“Fuck,” he cursed when he pulled back.

Lazuli was panting, her heart racing, her lips swollen. She licked them where he’d nicked her with the tip of a fang. “Yeah,” she whispered. As cute as Mammon was, he was also incredibly sexy, and the look he was giving her was desire incarnate, smoldering. 

He walked her backwards until he could lower her onto his bed, cradling her like something precious. His lips found hers again, this time softer, languid, unhurried as he deepened it, hands gentle down her sides. She was surprised by how confident he was handling her body, kissing her, as if all his doubts had bled away with her confession. She loved her goofball, but this side was pretty damn enticing too.

Then he made her heart stutter.

“Laz?” He cupped her face, his expression so very earnest. “Will you stay here with me? I…I want to hold you. I just kinda need to…”

She understood, nodding, not trusting her voice to speak. He smiled tenderly, snuggling them both down in his bed, tugging the covers up over them. Lazuli sighed, content as she tucked her head under his chin, feeling safe and protected in Mammon’s arms. Loved.


End file.
